The present invention relates to a can made of metal, and provided with a membrane which is sealed onto a circumferential flange to close off the opening in the can.
Cans of this kind are known, but the membrane closure is in fact sealed onto a circumferential flange on a lid-ring flanged onto the body of the can. Such cans are, however, relatively expensive as it is necessary to manufacture an additional part, that is the ring for the lid. Furthermore, such cans are suitable only for contents which can be poured.
Also known is a can with a membrane type closure sealed onto an outward pointing circumferential flange which is shaped onto the edge of the can at the end to be opened. A disadvantage of this can is, however, that it does not lend itself well to stacking.
It is therefore the principal object of the present invention to develop a can of the kind mentioned above which can be manufactured simply, saves material, and can be widely used.